Hospital smells
by ontheline95
Summary: Blaine is late to dinner, kurt begins to worry when he discovers that Blaine has been run down by a speeding car.


Hospital smells

Kurt was in the kitchen cooking dinner for himself and Blaine in the loft. It was 6:00 and Blaine was due in about now. Kurt pottered around placing two cups, two matching plates from home sense and the salad in the middle of the table. He had prepared spinach pasta with a low calorie sauce because they were still on there diet. He poured pink grapefruit juice into the cups before him and just sat in front of his plate waiting for his fiancé. He always came in around the same time smiling at Kurt, happy to see him after a full day in classes.

Kurt kept checking his phone, it was 6:10, he watched each minute pass until it got to 6:20, he was never this late. Probably the subway train he presumed. He called his most recent call which was Blaine and put the phone to his ear waiting to hear the other boys voice tell him he was on his way. But after 3 times he still didn't answer.

—

It was 6:10 and Blaine walked off the subway train, he had got a late train because he needed to talk to his performance teacher about next weeks show. He walked up the stairs into the already dark streets of Bushwhick New York, as always it was extremely busy. Everyone rushing about to get home just like Blaine was doing. He stopped at the road waiting for the cars to stop so he could walk. He pulled out his phone,

"Sorry I'm late, be home in 5 minutes, Love you xx" Blaine typed into his phone in ready to send to Kurt. The road was clear to cross as Blaine did so, his thumb hovering over the send button in ready, before he did so he looked quickly up too see a blue car revving towards his with a police car trailing behind. Before Blaine had chance to think let alone move the blue car drove right into Blaine without any consideration. Blaine's leg felt an impact from the car and could faintly hear a crack as his whole mind went silent. His body heavily bashed over the still speeding car and gravity pulled him up over the car to then slam hard on the ground a few meters away from his original standing point. The world around him disappeared, he couldn't feel, think or hear anything as his whole self sank into the ground he had been flung to as a thick white cloud covered his eyes.

—

It was now 6:45 and Kurt started to worry, Blaine was never this late or if he was he texted or called to let him no. "He'll be helping a teacher out, or staying behind to practice his performance for next week" Kurt told himself over and over, but still he knew that Blaine would of told him if either were true.

"Hey Mercedes, just a quick call have you seen or heard from Blaine?" Kurt decided to ring their friends to see if they knew anything.

"Hey Baby, no i haven't spoken to him today" Mercedes answered causally, not knowing she should worry.

"Has Sam?" Kurt answerd quickly. He could hear Mercedes asking Sam, he could also hear the answer no.

Next port of call was Rachel, if anyone would of seen him Rachel would.

"Hey Rachel have you seen Blaine?" He answered as soon as the ringing tone stopped.

"Erm no he text me about and hour and half ago about next weeks performance, i text him but he still hasn't text back"

Kurt put the phone down without replying, something was wrong he could feel it. Something wasn't right, Kurt started to panic and loose breath, he tried ringing Blaine's phone once more. The phone surprisingly answered and Kurt's worries deflated. That was until an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Hello this is the phone of Blaine Anderson, who is this?"

"His fiancé Kurt Hummel"

"Mr Hummel i was just about to ring you as Blaine has you as his next of kin". Kurt's throat dropped to his stomach, why would a strange man know or mention that fact.

"I am Dr Grayson, Im sorry to tell you that Blaine is in Hospital, He has been run down by a speeding car and is currently in surgery…"

The voice on the other end of the phone faded away and Kurt thought of the worst. The words hospital and run down and Blaine and surgery sent a feeling in Kurt he couldn't understand. He didn't no the whole story but already felt his heart pang. A moment later after waking from his trance, he got all of the important details, pulled his coat from the rack and rushed out on to the street to flag a taxi to the hospital.

Kurt fidgeted in the waiting room for what felt like days. Even more hours later a doctor identified as Dr Grayson entered the waiting room and heeded towards Kurt. Kurt dreaded the news walking towards him, trying to read the facial expressions of this doctor and suddenly expecting the words "Im sorry to tell you…" to come out of the strangers mouth.

"Mr Hummel, Blaine has come out of surgery, he is badly injured but we expect that hell pull through. Kurt took his first breath in 5 minutes, he still felt worried and scared but knowing that the love of his life was alive, and fighting was more than a comfort.

"Whats the damage?" Kurt asked the obvious question.

"He has a shattered fibula in his leg which will take some time to heal, two sprained wrists and a friction burn going down the whole side of his torso. His face and body are bruised and scratched also." Bloody hell Kurt though, the knob head driving the car did some serious damage. He imagined the pain Blaine was in and wished to share the pain, just to take some away from Blaine.

"Can i see him" Kurt needed to see his fiancé, he hadn't seen him since early this morning and his heart missed the familularity of his other half, he needed to see with his own eyes that he was alive, hurt but alive.

"Follow me Mr Hummel, he will be asleep and he will need plenty of sleep throughout the next few days."

Kurt walked down the hospital corridor through several unnecessary sets of double doors. He thought about the smell of hospitals, when his mum was in hospital it smelt really bad. Like cleanliness, and medicine and pain and death. This hospital didn't smell though, not like they usually did, they must of realised and done something to replace the hospital smell, now it smelt a strong floral smell. He prepared himself for the next opening door, knowing that Blaine was on the other side. He walked towards the bed as the doctor left the room with the one nurse who had been pressing buttons on a machine close to Blaine. As he stood next to the bed he saw the damage the asshole had done to the man he loved his heart ached.

The first thing Kurt's eyes looked at was Blaine's face. Looking at his eyes as they were gently asleep, the only peaceful element to the sight in front of him. Just above the lips Kurt knew so well was a red line of a closed cut, his left eye was surrounded by a black and purple circle. There were small scrapes and bruises all over Blaine beautiful face. Kurt's eyes followed down Blaine's neck, seeing a white bandage beneath his hospital gown were the friction burn would be. Both wrists were covered with white cloth, just were the cloth ended were more and larger cuts spread across the whole length of both arms. He followed down the rest of Blaine's body unable to see the damage of his leg because a blue cotton sheet covered it.

Looking at Blaine hurt, it made Kurt wish he had told his fiancé that he loved him that morning. All that kept running thought his head was what if. What if he had got the train early? What if Kurt had met him outside of NYADA? maybe it wouldn't of happened if he had. As much as it hurt seeing Blaine looking so vulnerable, Kurt felt lucky and happy that Blaine was alive, things could have ended a lot worse and now Kurt would help as much as possible to get Blaine back to full health. They could do it together.

Kurt with the most gentle of touches stroked Blaine's bruised face, the side with the less bruising. He felt tears rolling down his own face but left them to stream freely. He just held the face of the man he loved so much for as long as he could. The bed Blaine was in was quite big to accommodate the cast around his leg, Kurt couldn't help but lye on the bed with Blaine just to feel close to him, to hold him, to let Blaine know that he was here and always would be. He looked up at the sleeping man and whispered "I love you" into his ear slowly falling asleep next to Blaine.


End file.
